Believe Me Not
by DarkPearl808
Summary: The titans don't believe Beastboy about Terra coming back. Well...all but one. WAF


**HEY GUYS! I just got back from thanksgiving break. I went to Atlanta to visit my mom's side of the family. We went zip-lining! I had the most awkward conversation at the kids table and I met my cousin's boyfriend! We played shuffle-board! I failed miserably! Yay! (Psst, Zoe!) What? (Stop talkin' and write!) Oh, ok!**

 **Believe Me Not**

Beastboy watched as Terra disappeared in the frightful sea of students. The bleak scene kept playing over and over in his mind that night. In the morning, it was unusually quiet. No bad jokes. No pranks. No Tofu to Meat arguments with Cyborg. The color green seemed to cease existence from Titans Tower. That's when the others knew something was wrong. They walked up to Beastboy's room hesitantly, deciding who should knock. Eventually, Cyborg shoved Robin forward. He sighed in defeat and knocked. Silence. He knocked again.

"It's open." Came a scratchy sniffle from the other side. The four looked at each other and opened the door. Beastboy was balled up on the bottom bunk, facing the wall.

"Greetings, friend Beastboy." Starfire spoke first. "We, as your very close friends, have assumed something to be the wrong. The tower lacks your strange earth humor and tofu. What is, how you say, 'up'?"

"Terra…" He croaked.

"Terra?" Cyborg questioned. "Well, what about her? And…why so out of the blue?"

"It's not out of the blue!" Beastboy snapped, jerking his head around to face the four. They jumped back slightly. He calmed down. "I saw her yesterday…at the school downtown."

"But…that's impossible, Beastboy. She…turned to stone and…well…that's that." Robin said, confused.

"You don't believe me?" Beastboy asked softly, hurt and disbelief in his emerald eyes as tears began to form. Robin shook his head quickly. "Cyborg? Come on. You're my best bud." Cyborg sadly shook his head. "Starfire? If you don't believe me, I don't know who will."

"I am sorry friend Beastboy, but I do not believe it is possible for such an event to occur." She said, shaking her head. She, Robin, and Cyborg began to leave.

Raven stayed completely still as Beastboy slumped back down onto his bed. She bit her lip and turned to make sure the others were out of earshot. Once she found them to be far away, she turned back to Beastboy.

"I believe you." She whispered barely audible, but Beastboy's enhanced hearing managed to pick it up. He turned around in shock as his eyes met Raven's. She found a spot on the floor to be particularly interesting. Suddenly, Beastboy threw his arms around her and began crying hysterically into her neck. She jumped from the sudden move, but soon found her arms to be wrapped tightly around him. Her pale fingers gently massaged his back as his tears fell onto her shoulder and dripped down her arm.

After another hour of this, she had slowly led him back to his bed and they were now sitting down on the edge. She used her powers to bring in a tub of vanilla, soy ice cream. He ate a few spoon-fulls before his sobbing calmed to just light sniffles. Her arm was wrapped around him along with the comforter of his bed.

"Feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Mmhmm…" He sadly nodded his head.

"Do you wanna talk now?" She asked.

It was silent for a minute.

"Mmhmm…" He finally replied. She handed him another tissue and he blew his nose. After throwing it away, he turned toward Raven and began to speak. "When we first started battling that giant white monster thing, I saw Terra with some other citizens…" He continued explaining all of it, stopping every now and then until Raven nodded for him to continue. She paid him her full attention, patting his back during sad parts and smiling during others, going along with the emotions that showed on his face. "And then she just disappeared and…" His voice trailed off and Raven hugged him again.

"I know," She comforted softly. "I know."

They continued to talk, mostly about their pasts. Hours went by and the sun moved with them until it was just above the horizon, sending waves of orange and purple into the sky. During all this time, they drifted closer and closer to each other until her head was resting softly against his shoulder. A warm smiled played across her lips as she listened to his voice. Eventually, the weight of their eyelids was too much to bear and sleep overcame them. They laid down and Raven snuggled into him. His arm was draped over her. Beastboy slept, for the first time in a long time, with a soft smile on his face.

 **Well wasn't that sweet! CYA!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


End file.
